mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Falon
Falon is a cuddly chimera who is almost attached to the homunculus 'Endavi' all of the time she's awake. Personality Falon can get annoying rather quick to most people. She's hyper active and seems to always appear where she's least wanted or least expected. She doesn't have many friends, so usually she just follows Endavi around. She claims he's her boss, but she's extremely lazy and never does any work it seems. Due to the cat genetics in her, she sleeps about 22 hours a day and when she's not sleeping shes usually just hunting around for food to eat. She's easily distracted by shiny objects and small lazer-like lights which doesn't help her much. Despite her lazy and hyperactive mannerisms, she can actually be quite serious. When she gets serious, it usually is when Endavi is mad at her or someone's life is in danger. Her weapon is her nails which are sharp like claws and she slashes at her opponent. She tends to be a bit slow though (meaning an idiot). On the other hand, she can be quite clever when she needs to be and uses her cat-genes to her advantage. Although being a cat has it's problems.. her loyalty can sometimes faulter due to the fact that cats are selfish and easily swayed from what they think or who they serve. Appearance Falon is a hyper girl. She tends to spend her time focusing on her balanced steps. Her walking is usually directly one step in front of the other. Her hair is short red-brown that frames heer face, bangs growing longer in the front and short almost bob-like in the back. Her eyes are a gorgeous shining blue-green, just a bit deeper than aqua. Often she wears a kimono as her dress and she walks around looking like she's from the fuedal era. Her eyes are slits with circles around them and she has a slight hint of fangs. She's extremely graceful and tends to say 'Nyah' alot. Her voice is young, but stubborn and sweet. History Falon didn't have an interesting past. She had a loving family, a great mother and father and an adorable little brother. Day after day she came home, glad tgo be alive, glad to see her family. She had always been a hyper child who loved nothing more than to make others happy. She even took up martial arts as a means of defending the people close to her. Her sensei claimed she was a young prodigee and was proud of her. She was a happu child, content in her life and with her life. Her little brother gave her a present one day of a collar with a bell. She tended to scare people since her steps were surprisingly quiet and she easily stalked up behind people, nearly giving them heart attacks. She never wore the present.. while she knew her brother. One day on her way home, she was capture by some men in strange suits. They all tackled her at once and dragged her by her hair into a strange car where they left. She was blindfolded her whole ride. She seemed to drift to sleep through the next week and doesn't wreally remember much. Once she was 'released' she started having these weird changes. Her body was alot more flexible, amost sickeningly so and she had the urge to sleep alot. Not long after she began craving fresh-killed food and started chasing squirrels. Oddly she didn't freak out aout the changes in her. Instead of having a panic attack, she simply accepted them. Later she found out she had become an experiment and was being used as subject to chimera manipulating. She had been bonded to a cat. Finding out she could never return home was a shock to her, but she accepted it with surprising finnesse. The only object she requested was her collar, which from then on she kept around her neck. Her brother was her dearest family member and she regrets never letting him see her wear it. After a while, Falon became bored and managed to escape from the institute that kept her. It was easy with her stealthy skills and she slipped into the sewers while the watch for her died down. While in the sewers she met a man named Endavi. Well more of she was lazing in the middle of the sewers. He ignored her for the most point, but finally got annoyed and poked her with a stick as if seeing if she was alive. Falon woke up and yawned, rubbing at her eyes in a cat-like manner and smiled at him. She seemed to talk alot.. unfortunately for Endavi and within minutes he knew her liufe-time story. After about twenty minutes of her talking he loudly announced "I honestly don't give a shit." She grinned and stood up, following him as he left. She had decided to follow him around, after all she had noone else and since then, Falon has been stuck to Endavi like a fungus.. much to his disdain. Trivia *Easily distracted.. VERY easily distracted *Doesn't get angry easily. *She might as well be attached to Endavi with the way she acts... *The player also uses the characters Atlacia and Greed.